


☆♬○♩●♪✧♩ stupid volleyball gc ♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

by yummibear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Other, also PLS kagehina needs 2 be canon??, also i CANNOT tag, crack story, honestly idk what this is but my birthday is soon so i wanna treat myself, kagehina is the relationship being exposed, other relationships are pre established, rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummibear/pseuds/yummibear
Summary: uh a crackhead karasuno gc fanfic where they find out #kagehina is canon rawralso it has ABSOLUTELY NO PLOTalso im legit so lonely i need friends
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	☆♬○♩●♪✧♩ stupid volleyball gc ♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like making a crackhead story  
> also * LOWERCASE LETTERS IS INTENTIONAL , exception of tsukki cuz i feel like he'd have auto cap on*

**karasuno volleyball**

_nishinoya added daichi, tanaka, and 11 others_

_nishinoya & tanaka are online . _

_14:01_ **nishinoya :** hey fam i made this cuz i want us to have our own groupchat

 _14:01_ **tanaka :** HECK YEA

_tanaka changed his user name to thuglife **™**_

_14:02_ **nishinoya :** WOAH WE CAN CHANGE OUR USERS ?? BRB

_nishinoya changed his user name to rolling thunder_

_daichi is online ._

_14:02 _**daichi** _ **:**_ GET OFF YOUR PHONES WE ARE IN PRACTICE 

_rolling thunder +2 others are offline ._

~~

karasuno volleyball 

rolling thunder +11 others are online 

_17:23_ **rolling thunder :** HEYYYY GUYS YOU SHOULD ALL CHANGE YOUR USERS OR I WILL CHANGE THEM FOR YOU ಠﭛಠ 

_hinata changed his user name to tiny giant 2.0_

_kageyama changed tiny giant 2.0's user name to tangerine boke_

_hinata changed kageyama's user name to stupid milk boy_

_17:24_ **tangerine boke :** now we're even , bakeyama (๑•̀д•́๑)

 _17:24_ **stupid milk boy :** ugh whatever pay attention to biking home, boke

 _17:25_ **thuglife™** : wow yall have issues

_rolling thunder changed yamaguchi's user name to yamaCOOCHIE_

_rolling thunder changed tsukishima's user name to SUCKishima_

_rolling_ thunder _changed yachi's user name to a child_

_rolling thunder changed kiyoko's user name to GODDESS_

_rolling thunder changed daichi's user name to DADchi_

_rolling thunder changed sugawara's user name to sugaMAMA_

_rolling thunder changed asahi's user name to jesus_

_rolling thunder changed ennoshita's user name to wrangler of crackheads_

_rolling thunder changed narita's user name to side person A_

_rolling thunder changed kinoshita's user name to side person B_

_17:28_ **yamaCOOCHIE :** what does my user name even mean ??

 _17:29_ **SUCKishima :** I'm trying to walk home please stop changing our user names.

 _17:30_ **yamaCOOCHIE :** sorry, tsukki !!

 _17:31_ **a child :** can i change my user ...?

 _17:31_ **rolling thunder :** sure just click the 3 dots at the top right of the chat screen

_a child has changed her username to shawty's like a melody in my head_

_17: 31_ **shawty's like a melody in my head :** ah this is better

 _17:32_ **DADchi :** honestly i am so concerned for this team

 _17:33_ **sugaMAMA :** i agree, but at least we're shown as the team couple ⸝⸝•ᴗ•⸝⸝ 

_17:34_ **thuglife™** : i did NOT know you used kaomojis ?!

 _17:35_ **rolling thunder :** you learn something new every day ...

 _17:36_ **wrangler of crackheads :** um .. 

_17:37_ **jesus** : noya why'd you name me jesus i thought we already established that i'm not ;(

 _17:37_ **rolling thunder :** IM SORRY BUT YOURE MY BF YOU SIGNED UP FOR THISDNKMSNDLSD

 _17:38_ **stupid milk boy :** wait you guys r dating 

_17:38_ **stupid milk boy :** what

 _17:39_ **tangerine boke :** haha YEA UR THE ONLY ONE IN THE WHOLE TEAM WHO DIDNT KNOW

 _17:39_ **tangerine boke :** youre so stupid <3

 _17:40_ **thuglife™** : ... did u just send a heart when talking to kags

 _17:41_ **tangerine boke :** OH SHOOT

 _17:41_ **tangerine boke :** I DIDNT MEAN 

_17:42_ **stupid milk boy :** way to blow our cover boke 

_17:43_ **rolling thunder :** ...what cover ??

 _17:44_ **tangerine boke :** geez now youve really gone n ruined it, stupid !! we couldve played it off :(

 _17:45_ **rolling thunder :** omg r u guys dating

 _17:46_ **stupid milk boy :** we didnt even mean to 

_17:47_ **sugaMAMA :** the fact that nobody knew surprises me

 _17:48_ **DADchi :** wdym ??

 _17:50_ **sugaMAMA** : well i mean , didnt you guys hear the noises coming from the storage room ?? slurps dont just come from a closet randomly

 _17:51_ **thuglife™** : OH MY GOD

 _17:52_ **SUCKishima :** They were so obvious, who didn't realize?

 _17:52_ **yamaCOOCHIE :** me

 _17:52_ **jesus :** me

 _17:53_ **rolling thunder :** me

 _17:53_ **wrangler of crackheads** : me

 _17:53_ **GODDESS** : me

 _17:54_ **DADchi** : me

 _17:54_ **shawty's like a melody in my head** : me

 _17:54_ **side person B** : me

 _17:55_ **side person A** : me 

_17:56_ **SUCKishima :** I am in a team with a bunch of idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* thanks for reading *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> leave comments / kudos if u enjoyed :)  
> i have SM RESPECT for chat fanfic creators,, this was such a pain to format that i gave up after they found out abt kgha i swear it was gonna b better :(( i'll make it better someday ...


End file.
